One Good Dance
by BunnyKat
Summary: One-shot. The Doctor finds out first hand that, occasionally, Amy's job required her to be a bit more than just a kissogram.


Title: One Good Dance

Author: Bunny

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Would be nice to own, but I don't.

Spoilers: Nothing especially specific, but definitely any time that Rory is NOT there.

Summary: The Doctor finds out first hand that, occasionally, Amy's job required her to be a bit more than just a kissogram.

* * *

"A great big office!" The Doctor swept into the room with wide arms spinning around to get a look at everything. Inspecting everything around him, he knocked on wood, stroked the leather couch, spun the chair, tapped glass, opened doors, clicked on lights. "Thirty four stories up, one way glass windows several inches thick, top of the line mahogany furniture, a relatively tiny coat closet, exquisite choice in art work and… an obnoxiously large loo." Shutting the door to the restroom he asked his companion, "What does that tell you about the man who works here?"

"That he's rich, secluded, and paranoid," she suggested, distracted by her surroundings. Amy entered the office with the same enthusiasm her counterpart had, but paused feeling a wave a déjà vu. "I feel like I've been here before."

"Well, have you?" asked the Doctor, glancing over his shoulder as he took out his sonic screwdriver. "Shut the door will you?"

Doing as he requested, she noticed a glass show case along the left wall that contained small sculptures. Amy moved towards it, gingerly tapping the head of a dancer in the middle of a leap. "I can't remember."

"You have had all sorts of memory problems lately, Miss Pond," he observed, allowing the screwdriver to whir as he pointed it about the office.

"Oi!" she snapped with mock hurt. Stepping away from the sculptures she asked, "So what exactly is this tech supposed to look like?"

Staring at his tool intently, he wandered around waiting for some change in the readings. "Relatively small, should fit in your palm, roundish, a sort of lavender color. No, a sort of orchid, maybe a periwinkle, or heliotrope –"

"Purple?"

"Yes, but purple sounds boring." The pair searched the office a bit more before the Doctor suddenly found his watch incredibly interesting. "It's the wrong time! I landed four years before the signal ever transmits!" Thumping his hands on the desk the Doctor accidentally knocked a few stray papers off.

"Careful," reprimanded Amy, picking them up. "Otherwise he'll know someone was poking about in here. This Mr…Starhart." Upon reading the name her face grew deathly pale. "Oh, no."

"Amy?" questioned the Doctor, observing her frantic looks around the office. She ticked her eyes from side to side, up and down, spinning to glance around behind her at the leather couch. "What's wrong?"

"What's the date?" she asked, grabbing onto his wrist. Looking at the gold watch, she scrunched up her nose dropping it to fall limp by his side. "I can't read that." She rushed to the other side of the mahogany desk, shifting papers aside in a frenzied manner to get a look at the calendar lying on top.

"Amy," stated the Doctor in a cautious, drawn out manner. He stepped around to peek at what she was digging for. "Amy what's going on?"

Her eyes grew wide and her lips pursed together as she pointed to a box on the desk calendar. "It's the fifth."

Double checking with his watch, the Doctor gave a brief nod, "That it is."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She young Scottish girl ran her fingers through her hair a few times to get her thoughts in order. "That's why this place is familiar, and we sent Mr. Starhart away which is why I was reprimanded, and that's why the secretary knew me –"

"The one in the lobby? I can assure you she certainly did not recognize either of us –"

"I don't mean when we came in, I mean in just a few minutes from now." Even as a Time Lord, the Doctor had to blink in confusion. Not wasting any time Amy dragged him to stand near the couch. "Now, sit and wait, because you're Mr. Starhart now," she commanded, pushing him down onto a cushion.

She rapidly walked about the office switching on lamps then turning to look at him. Most of them remained off except for one in the far opposite corner near the entrance door. "Amy?" he questioned, exceptionally worried about her panicked actions. "Amy, tell me what's wrong?" Still not answering she scurried to the window to flip the blinds closed. Sighing, the Doctor stood. "Amelia, what's going on –"

"Sit down!" she again ordered, randomly picking up a file from the desk and shoving it in his hands.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he replied sternly, shaking a finger at her.

"Not very fun, is it?" she snapped back.

That was fair, conceded the Doctor internally, but it still stung. "Amelia –"

"Any minute now I am going to walk through that door and give you a lap dance."

The Doctor blinked.

He blinked again.

He had time for one more good blink before his eyes grew wide. "WHA –?"

"I know! I know!" Amy exclaimed, pressing her palms together in front of her face. "The place that I worked wasn't just a kissogram service. It offered all sorts of…" struggling to find the right word, she settled on, "-ograms."

"So you picked up on the stripograms!"

Frowning she explained herself, "Not all the time. Just whenever the company was short on gingers and I was in desperate need of cash."

"Like today."

"As a matter of fact. Yes." Amy pushed him down once more. "I could pretty much just see your knees and your shoes, but remembering back it was definitely you I performed for."

"Well, what do I do?" he asked, nervous confusion evident in every syllable.

"Just sit back, keep your face out of view, and… enjoy the ride." She crouched behind the mahogany wood desk, fully hidden due to the darkness of the room.

"'Enjoy the ride,' ha!" exclaimed the Doctor, unnecessarily shifting through papers. "Believe me, Amy Pond, after this little adventure I am going to find a way to get you back –" Before his threat could be finished a knock was at the door. Mouth suddenly dry, he cleared his throat and called, "Come in."

The handle turned for what felt like an eternity, which is an impressive happening for a Time Lord. As soon as younger Amy entered he could see her perfectly. Even in the dark room he could see every detail to her because of his superior eye sight. Hair pinned in an up do and vivacious red lipstick painted her lips. Her green, buttoned, silk shirt snugly fit the upper half of her form with a black mini skirt, longer than the type she wore now a day though, tight against her bottom half. Fishnet nylons wove their way down her legs to a pair of black pumps the Doctor had trouble believing anyone could walk in.

Firmly closing the door behind her, younger Amy held up a file that was in her hand. "I have something for you to look at."

Gulping, the Doctor nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "I've been told you do."

Smirking, younger Amy dropped the file. "So you know why I'm here?"

"Um…yes, yes I do and… I just wanted you to say you look nice and thank you in advance and –"

"There's no need to be nervous!" A genuinely amused giggle bubbled up from her. "Would you like me to turn on the light?"

"No, no!" shouted the Doctor, sitting up straighter. At her noticeable eye tick, he cleared his throat, "It's just…I prefer to read in the dark."

Apparently satisfied by his answer, the younger Amy settled in a sultry smile strutting forward. The Doctor couldn't help but admire the precision of which she crossed one foot over the next while walking. "Well, there are a lot of fun things to do in the dark." Now near enough to touch him, this Amy leaned over, pushing her hands into the leather of the couch where his head rested. She wasn't touching him, but the Doctor could feel as though she were with the heat radiating from her body.

"Yes, yes there are," he stammered, shifting from side to side and trying to look anywhere but at her. "There's carrot eating in the dark, and shoe tying in the dark, and card shuffling –"

"And you can help people in the dark," she offered, gleeful eyes boring directly into his as though she could see him. Suddenly standing up straight, Amy slid her foot to settle in between his knees. A squeak escaped from the Doctor's throat and he heard an echoing chuckle from both the red heads in the room. Her already incredibly short skirt slid up her thigh at the height change, but she used both hands to slide it up more revealing a jeweled black garter. "Could you help me take it off?"

"Um…Is it stuck?"

An amused grin settled over her features as she reached down to grab his wrists. The skin contact sent a jolt through his body. When she placed his hands on her thigh where the garter set, a warmth grew from his fingertips and up his arms. "Relax," she assured, persuading his fingers to wrap around the lacey accessory. "I won't bite you." As the Doctor started to pull the garter down her leg, Amy's nails clawed into his skin. "Hard."

The Doctor gulped as an unexpected flush overcame him. Her giggle affected the base of his skull and he unconsciously took the garter from her. As soon as it was removed, younger Amy jumped to straddle him. Her knees settled on both side of his thighs, but she hadn't come into contact with his lap yet. Her chest arched up against his and breathed deeply against his right ear. She arched once more into his chest before settling down on his lap. Squirming from side to side, younger Amy began to unbutton her top; leisurely popping one green button at a time. Three buttons in her black bra with lacy red accents peeked under the top. The Doctor had no idea what came over him, but he reached out to assist with the remaining buttons.

"No, I did not invite you to touch," mocked younger Amy, playfully slapping his hand to the side. "If you aren't careful I will tie you up with your own bow tie," she threatened. At the same time the Doctor knew that very thought excited her judging by her increase in heart rate. Telling himself it was just for her fun, he reached to stroke just behind her knee. A quick breath increase, younger Amy squeaked as she sat straight up. "I did warn you."

With one quick pull, she untied his tie. Wrapping one end around her hand, Amy whipped it once gently along his chest before loosely binding his wrists together. She hooked his bound hands behind his head. Wriggling one more time, she trailed her fingers under his jacket and the Doctor began to tap his foot to take his mind off the compromising position. Snapping a suspender she blindly discovered, Amy stood up off of him.

She stepped away a few feet into the light, continuing to unbutton her top. Once completed, she turned from him and slid the shirt off. The forest green contrasted against her pale skin as she dropped it from her body. Still turned away from him in a strapless, black lacy brazier, the Doctor lifted an eyebrow as her fingers latched onto the zipper on the back of her skirt. Every zip that clicked resonated in his head as he once again shifted from side to side.

Turning again to face him, though she could not know it, Amy maintained perfect eye contact with him as she shifted her skirt from her hips. The Doctor crossed his leg so his ankle rested on his thigh and he brought his hand to his face. The entire situation was absolutely impossible and he could not believe how turned on he was getting. The rough black material slid down her soft skin leaving her in equally lacy red and black knickers, hoes, and the towering black pumps.

She remained well beyond touching distance, but she roamed her hands over her body. Her right hand messed her hair over her face. She bent at the knees as she caressed her thigh, slowly leading her hand over her stomach, lingering over her breast, before settling at her neck. A low, breathy voice escaped her, once that the Doctor had never heard before. "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded, afraid to trust his own voice, before remembering she could not see him. In that moment, he forgot there was another Amy in the room, he forgot his rules about his distance from companions. Seeing her like this was beyond resisting. Every fiber in his being called for her, pulled a gut desire to have her near. So the Doctor answered truthfully, "Incredibly, yes."

Biting her lip with a sheepish grin, she once more strutted up to him. Kneeling in between his knees Amy pulled her hair pin, dramatically tossing the ginger cascade around and the Doctor with struck with the desire to bury his nose in her long locks. With her back towards him, she began to shimmy up his body until she was once again sitting in his lap.

Leaning back into him, her delicate lips pressed against his neck. The next one she licked his neck before kissing it. Then she bit before kissing. With every little touch, the Doctor let his mind forget everything else. The position of her head allowed him to bury his face in her hair like he wanted. As his entire body relaxed while he inhaled her scent, it pleasurably tensed again as Amy teased her way up his neck and jaw.

After trailing along a particularly sensitive pulse point on his jaw which made him inhale sharply, she finally came in contact with his lips. Neurons exploded in his brain at the simple action and the Doctor more than eagerly opened his mouth when her tongue nudged at him. He tried to move his arms so he could hold her closer, but remembered they were tied behind his head. Momentarily he considered freeing his hands himself to touch her, but that would have broken her rules thus ending the fun.

He had no idea how he managed that rational thought as she bit at his lip, wriggled on his lap, and long nails scratched at the back of his neck.

Amy suddenly flipped over so she was facing him and her legs could squeeze at his sides, all the while her mouth never left his. He had to reach his head up to continue kissing her, not at all minding the odd angle. She ended the kiss by tilting her head back a bit, but the Doctor still nibbled at her chin and jaw. "Promise to play nice," she panted, as Amy undid the tie behind his head.

When his hands made contact with her bare waist, Amy sucked in a surprised gasp. Her little gasp sucked the Doctor's breath away causing him to recapture her mouth. The sound of their lips smacking resonated through the room, a sweet sound he was not going to eve forget. He petted at the naked skin between undergarments, fingers stroking around her ribs. Never did she move to remove his clothing, but her fists clenched at his shirt. This was something he would be content doing all day, exploring different ways to make her squirm and not at all minding the thought of being on the receiving end.

They eventually parted, both breathing heavily. While her mouth remained hovered over his, the Doctor was about to cradle her head and pull her in for another proper snog. That was when Amy stated, "I hope you had a very Happy Birthday, Mr. Starhart."

Reality crashed down around the Doctor as he cleared his throat. This was not his Amy; even the older Amy was not _his_ Amy. Yet at that moment, he didn't care. That care free spirited air about her only excelled with age and it was something he did not want to ignore anymore.

"It's one I will never forget." Shaking his head, she got off of him; the lack of warmth from her body left him freezing. He observed her already back in her skirt and re buttoning her shirt. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The flame of red hair flipped over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "Thank you, but I've got it," she insisted, tucking her shirt back into place. While she pulled her hair back into a bun, the Doctor once again cleared his throat.

"Well thank you for that," he offered awkwardly, still not moving from his dark space. "It's been awhile since I've had a good… snog."

Taking it in stride, the younger Amy threw back her head in amusement. "I'm glad to have helped." Stopping with her hand on the door knob she turned back, "I can't tell, but you probably have some red on you, you know, from my lipstick."

Slapping his hand to his neck where her lips played the Doctor nodded, "Yes, thank you for that. I'll be sure to…yes…"

Blowing a kiss in his direction, younger Amy winked as she exited the office.

As soon as the latch clicked closed the older Amy crawled from behind the desk laughing so hard she could not breathe. Staggering as she stood, Amy finally walked over to the Doctor, slapping her hand on his shoulder. "That was better than I remembered!" she cried out, catching her breath and rubbing her fingers over his lips. Internally, the Doctor knew she was wiping off the rouge lipstick, but the dancing digits fired pleasure responses in his brain.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," muttered the Doctor, retying his bow tie. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." After a side thought he added, "Again."

Still laughing, Amy picked up the jeweled garter and slipped it around her wrist like a bracelet. "Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy it, you dirty old man. I was there, remember?" The look she had on her face as she stared at it was something he could not quite place. It was hard to miss, especially after the display her younger self had put on in front of him. Would she feel the same? Would her movements be as sensual? Would those few years between have enhanced her skills?

"I do believe that is mine," insisted the Doctor, moving to an emotional direction where he had not gone often before with a companion. Lips pouting in a slightly annoyed manner, Amy dangled it in front of him. He shook his head with an amused grin. Without really thinking through his next action, the Doctor gauged the small distance between the two of them before leaning in to capture her lips. A small squeak of surprise sounded from Amy as he brought a hand up to cup her soft cheek. When his thumb stroked her face Amy began to process what was happening and started to kiss him back. It was a simple kiss, no tongue and technically not as sexy as their previous, but the passion included with this one was greater. Just seconds after initiating, though a longer snog would not have been objected by either, the Doctor pulled back.

Amy sucked in a deep breath and the red blush on her face was accented by her pale skin. "Oh, my," she murmured smirking uncontrollably. He could honestly say that her unabashed reaction was one of the greatest things he had seen in the universe. It was one he hoped to see time and time again.

The Doctor dropped his hand from her face to tap at the garter. "That's not how you're going to give that back to me, is it?"

Eyes twinkling with delight, Amy brazenly stepped up flush with the Doctor, tugging at his tie. Placing a brief kiss on his nose that sent tingles down to his toes, she leaned back. "Back to the TARDIS, I'll do a quick change, then show you what I can really do now."

Giggling she skipped out of the office, with the Doctor following behind, tightening his tie with a pleased smirk.


End file.
